


Why do you care about his recognition?

by Lilek



Series: Valhalla [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilek/pseuds/Lilek
Summary: Björn Ironside's troubled mind ...





	Why do you care about his recognition?

Every time, after getting back from Hedeby or another distant expedition, Björn was finding Ragnar's sons - his brothers – older and stronger. Their maturing faces were filling him with a mixture of satisfaction and uncertainty. Being the eldest of them all, he tried to lead his brothers and provide the paternal example during their father's prolonged absence. On the other hand, he was aware that they were born from another mother's womb. Ubbe, Hvitserk, Sigurd and Ivar were the sons of Aslaug, a woman who had slipped into Kattegat like a viper, crushing Lagertha’s chance for happines beside her beloved husband. Björn suffered as well, but he had also admired his father and he wanted to follow in his footsteps, for fame and marvelous adventures. Just like his brothers.

Björn knew that one day their brotherhood could be challenged with some serious obstacles. They could not live in proper peace as long as Ragnar's intentions remained unknown, and as long as Lagertha's heart desired the revenge.

Björn and Ubbe allways shared a special bond between them, especially after Ragnar's disappearance. The boy admired his older brother as much as he admired their father, and he was always willing to hear another story or practice another fighting move. Ubbe was honest and brave kid, and Björn could always count on his loyalty. He didn't even care that growing Ubbe started to look just like Ragnar, with his long hair, thick beard and a pair of magnetizing, azure eyes. There was no rivalty between them, at least not unhealthy one, and Björn didn't have to worry about Ubbe's knife in his back. Rollo's perfidiousness wasn't present in his blood.

Thanks to close and proper brotherly bond with Ubbe, Björn could also count on support from his other brothers, Hvitserk - funny spirit of all feasts and - and Sigurd - a young master lutenist.

There was only one problem, which botherd Björn more and more, and this problem's name was Ivar.

Ivar was a freak, an abomination who survived among Kattegat’s strong community only because of Ragnar’s mercy and Aslaug’s fierce stubbornness. At least everyone thought that way, when Ivar was a screaming baby, with a pair of useless legs. People were mocking him or were disgusted by him. Björn didn’t pay much attention to the child, until Ivar began to transform into troubled boy, beloved greatly by his overprotective mother. A boy who was unpredictable and dengerous even in his wooden barrow.

With time, people of Kattegat also changed their perception of Ivar, and their laughings and pity were replaced by reluctance and fear. The boy was utterly mean and grim in his disability and he barely tolerated people who weren’t his own kin. Smiles and nice words from him were reserved for closest family, especially Ubbe. Everyone else needed to be satisfied with the sneering stretch of his lips and his venomouse look.

Ivar grew up to be the provocateur, and Ubbe became his companion and defender, trying to find a common ground between his own needs and his brother's difficult character. He needed to play very nasty role of mediator between Ivar and Sigurd, who could barely stay in the same room without causing a fight.

Because of Ivar, Björn was uncertain. He could see stuborness and prejudice in youngest brother’s eyes and he knew there would be probably no support from him. Ivar was Aslaug’s dearest boy and he shared strong connetion with his mother. As long as Lagertha wanted her revenge, as long Björn couldn’t trust Ivar.

After Ragnar’s disappearance Kattegat started to change and under the rule of queen regent, transformed from a small village to a lively harbor, full of Scandinavian merchants, who were trading goods and information. Björn saw this metamorphosis every time when he was returning from his trips to Torvi and the growing group of his children, and every time Kattegat surprised him with it’s majesty.

Björn’s and Ivar's relationship transformed from neutral to disturbingly tense when younger brothers started to accompany him during expeditions. Ubbe tried to persuade him to take the cripple on less dangerous journeys with them, but Björn refused to take responsibility for ending Ivar's miserable life. The boy didn’t have a chance toin fair fight with coldbloded warriors, and Björn with his men couldn’t babysit him. There was also a risk of losing Ubbe or Hvitserek on the battlefield, who could act carelessly to save their brother. Björn knew his arguments were solid right and wise, but he also felt the growing need to find some sort of agreement with his youngest brother, who usually avoided him or hatefully observed him from a distance.

One day, when water calmed and allowed another expedition, Ivar was staring at boats from the shore, which wasn’t unnoticed by men expecting to departure.

"This kid gives me goosebumps," said Einar, Björn’s friend and companion. "He remindes me of venomous viper.”

"Which gave birth to him." Geir added contemptuously, but Björn warned him with a stern look.

"If I were you, I would be careful," Floki spoke with his strange, mysterious manner. „The boy is smart.”

„He would be butchered by a wench before he could use his smart head.”

Most of the men roared with laughter, in which Floki nor Björn did not participated.

A few weeks later, after return to Kattegat, Björn visited Floki and Helga with his kids to talk about building boats for another, more important expedition to the new and misterious sea. With honey and meaty soup, they shared the news about Lagertha, the lack of news about Ragnar, and recalled the good, old times. However, thanks to Floki’s good mood Björn decided to bring up a topic about Ivar.

It was common knowledge that Floki's relationship with youngest son of Ragnar was surprisingly positive and close.

„Why do you care about his recognition?” Floki asked after the meal, when Helga cleaned empty dishes and encouraged children to play outside.

Björn almost choked on his last bite.

„I didn’t say that at all.”

„Well, you didn’t have to. Ivar is the only one of your brothers, who doesn’t look at you with admiration, so I thought it bothers you.”

"I don’t care about admiration of the cripple, though I think that all Ragnar's sons should stick together.”

„Don’t underestimate him, Björn. The boy is clever.”

"What is it worth, trapped in a useless body?" Björn asked angrily, but Floki's penetrating gaze saw true nature of his thoughts. "Fine, you sapient fool," he gave up his stubbornness,"I am a liitle bit afraid of his envious gaze and I’m also curious what fate had gods prepared for him.”

„You can always ask our seer, unless you are afraid of what you might hear?” Floki suggested maliciously, but Björn wasn’t in a mood to discuss Ivar's enigmatic future. The carpenter's words were definitely too true to be comforting.

„I also wonder, why you like him so much, boat builder?”

"He’s like son I’ve never had." Floki answered sincerely. „I love him just like a carpenter loves a broken opus of another craftsman. I want to fix him, but I don’t know how. Ivar’s fate occupies my thoughts.”

Floki's gaze became murky and distant.

"When I'm near him, I feel a strong presence of the gods. The same divine energy surrounded Ragnar before he... you know what I mean.”

Björn nodded briefly.

„I can see the spirit of Fenrir in your brother.”

"Bloodthirsty beast?" Björn smiled, unable to deny Ivar some disturbing, animalistic qualities. „That’s really great that there live unpredictable maniac among us.”

„Ivar’s vicious anger isn’t his fault. It’s fault of Ragnar, Aslaug, and all his family. It’s your guilt and my guilt. Almost everyone here despise him. He doesn’t know acceptance and brotherhood. All he knows is an unconditional love of his over-protective mother and his brothers’ tolerance.

"It’s not so bad for Ivar ..." Björn said irritated, beacause he didn’t want to see his creepy brother as a victim.

„But no one loves him. No one appreciates him.”

„His mother loves him too much.”

"I'm not talking about Aslaug's unconditional love. I’m talking about love that means something for him, like my love or Ragnar’s love. Brotherly love …,”Floki explained with enthusiasm. „Tell me Björn, do you love your brother, Ivar?”

"He’s my brother," Björn replied, trying to sound impassive, but at the same time he started to sweat and hesitate. This simple question was also insanely complicated.

„But do you love him?”

„I respect all of my brothers ...”

„Not all of them.”

„I do respect the cripple!” Björn raised his voice and pointed his accusing finger at amused Floki. "Though he makes it difficult for me … for everyone.”

"Do me a favor, Björn and spend some time with your brother, Ivar" Floki suggested cheerfully, and soon after focused his attention on small, wooden piece.

Their conversation was over.


End file.
